heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Solving the Puzzle
"Solving the Puzzle" is the forty-seventh chapter in Heavy Rain. Overview In this chapter, Norman Jayden is told he's off the case. Furious with Blake's incompetence and Perry's disinterest, Jayden makes one last attempt to discover the identity of the Origami Killer by examining all available evidence via ARI. Description This chapter begins with Norman Jayden frustrated that he cannot find the identity of the Origami Killer despite the clues he has gathered and furious with the incompetence and politicking of the local department. He knows Shaun Mars only has hours to live and Ethan is innocent. Carter Blake comes into his "office" and tells Jayden it's over, he can go back to Washington, they're confident Ethan is the killer and Jayden is off the investigation. Jayden tells Blake that it isn't over and he has no evidence of Ethan Mars' guilt. Blake dismissively insists that Ethan is guilty, case closed, and it's no longer Jayden's concern. Blake tells him to "pack up and fuck off." Jayden is disgusted by Blake and shouts that he is an "unbalanced, psychopathic asshole," which Blake accepts as a compliment. He tells Jayden to have a nice trip back to Washington as he leaves. Jayden takes a dose of Triptocaine and returns to ARI to look over the available evidence. In ARI, the barman warns him again to not overindulge in "you-know-what," which he says can be very dangerous and may kill Jayden. From this point on, Jayden can give up or continue. He examines the clues he retrieved during "Fish Tank" and learns that the killer's gun was stolen from police lockup and the killer is or was a police lieutenant. He quickly suspects Blake as the killer because of his obsession with Ethan as the killer. Norman can choose to accuse Blake or continue looking through the evidence. If Jayden keeps looking he will narrow the suspect list down to a retired police lieutenant who owns a warehouse -- where Shaun must be. Wasting no time, Jayden hurries out of the station, with Blake noticing this. If Jayden pauses the ARI footage the moments the killer's watch is visible, and analyzes a still frame of the killer's watch, he will recognize the watch as the same one that is given to police lieutenants for promotions as seen earlier in the game. Noticing this clue will determine whether Jayden is given the choice of backing off of Blake should he decide to accuse him. If he does not find this clue before he accuses him, he will not be given this option. If Jayden chooses not to back off or doesn't notice the watch before accusing Blake, the scenario results in Jayden pointing a gun at Blake in front of the whole station and attempting to arrest him, which in turn leads to Captain Perry removing Jayden from the case and sending him packing, telling him his superiors will hear about his behavior. If Norman does back off he will continue his investigation. The watch clue does not have to be found in order for Jayden to narrow the suspects down and head to the warehouse. If Ethan was arrested in "Under Arrest" and Norman released him without turning off the video camera, the opening of this chapter will change. Blake barges into Norman's office, scolding him for letting Ethan go and mocking him for forgetting about the camera in the interrogation room. Norman tells him that Ethan is innocent and he is not the killer; Blake dismisses this and tells him he's suspended since the order's on its way, and he had him pegged from day one. He tells Norman that he'll have all the time in the world to "use his glasses in prison" and that he'll have fun before storming out. Walkthrough Transcript Impact If Norman dies, he will be out of the rest of the game and the player will receive the "Uploaded" ending. Any Norman Jayden chapters after this point will be skipped. His death will not be mentioned in the news report. If Norman fails to find the warehouse and is not called by Madison, he will always get the "Resignation" or "Smoking Mirror" endings depending on if Shaun is saved or dies. If Norman finds the warehouse (either by solving the case or being called by Madison), he will always get the "Uploaded" or "Case Closed" ending, depending on whether or not he survives his fight with the Origami Killer. (Note that if only Norman and Madison arrive at the warehouse, Norman is guaranteed to survive unless Madison is killed at the start of the fight.) Characters * Norman Jayden * Carter Blake * Barman * Shaun Mars (mentioned) * Ethan Mars (mentioned) * Leighton Perry (if Jayden tries to arrest Blake) Trophies * Nerd – Find all clues at the train tracks, Mad Jack's junkyard, and the Blue Lagoon and find the Origami Killer. Trivia *﻿ This is one of four chapters where Norman can die. (The others are "Mad Jack," "Fish Tank," and "The Old Warehouse.") It is also the only time Norman's death is not caused by another person. * This chapter will be skipped if Norman is killed in "Mad Jack" or "Fish Tank." * This is one of the few chapters where the opening can be changed. (The others are "Covered Market," "Police News," "Fish Tank," and "On the Loose.") * If Norman spends enough time in ARI to make his skin turn pale and blood run down his eyes and then chooses to give up, the blood is mysteriously gone. It is possible that the blood was just a hallucination from the ARI. * If Norman dies, he can be heard making choking sounds while holding his throat and frantically swiping his other hand. This implies that he died by choking on his own blood. This makes sense because he had already started bleeding from the eyes and nose before dying. * Blake has a possible additional dialogue in this chapter. If Ethan has made it to the warehouse and was arrested in "On the Loose" but was freed by Norman (thus arriving at the warehouse in his own car instead of the taxi he steals if the player chooses not to surrender), Blake will receive a phone call after Norman leaves the precinct to go to the warehouse after he discovers the location. While on the phone, Blake will order a SWAT team to the warehouse after the car is identified as Ethan's; this leads to the massive police force gathering outside the warehouse in the final chapter. Videos de:Des Rätsels Lösung Category:Chapters Category:Norman Jayden Chapters Category:Gameplay Category:Heavy Rain